Sun Down
by Dalyny
Summary: Elle just moves in and everything starts to change, from the enchanting vampires, to "her brothers" and sister werewolves. Her great aunt, and later her best friend, is a vampire.None of the pack can trust her,and just when she needs their help.


Sun Down

Sun Down

Prologue

It really didn't make sense, I mean, here I was, surrounded by a bunch of angry vampire, but all I could think of, all my mind processed was his voice.

He was doing my thinking He goaded me on, keeping me alive. For all I knew, if I wasn't really paying attention, this could be my last breath. What's worse is that I only cared that I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes once more.

1. Family

I smiled at my father as we unloaded from the big truck. As I leapt easily to the ground, I could hear the sound of Hayden, my younger sister, messing with her CD player. It was something I was gifted with: my heightened senses.

I could tell the differences between my dad and his burly friend's footsteps, just from the vibration of the ground. I could even smell the differences in a brand of something as bland as butter brands, or water. My eyes could spot out a falling leaf from a mile away.

I tapped Hayden's door and she jumped. She opened up her door, and grabbed an armful of boxes and grumbled as she hauled them into the house. In a matter of hours, we were unpacked, and tired. I helped with dinner, then when me and Hayd finished, we cleaned up and headed to our shared room.

Yeah, we shared a big bed too. I didn't mind so much though. I flopped down and grumbled in appreciation for the big comfy bed. It was extremely nice to be with my dad, Patrick, again. For the last ten years, me and Hayd had lived with Aunt Molly. Correction, Aunt Molly and her seven immature, rude sons. My dad had been in the war, a doctor on the battlefields. And my mom just ran away as soon as Hayden was born. So, we only had one last resort. I left the house yesterday as one of the boys, maybe worse….

Hayden left scarred, but not quite as bad as me. She was a tomboy, refusing skirts and wearing dresses on forced occasions. She hated make-up and stuff like that, loved sports, didn't mind bugs, or dirt. Actually, I think she liked bugs and dirt.

I wasn't that average, not at all. I was extremely tall, very muscular for a girl. I had long brown hair that reminded me of dirt, or sand paper. My eyes were a soft chocolaty brown. I was extremely tan, which ran in the family, along with the muscley complexion. My face was somewhat long, with an angular disposition. I had an obsession with baseball hats, and camo shorts. But it was me, Elliana Porte. Or by the name I like the most, Elle. I'll live with Ella though.

If you're wondering about my dad, imagine me, tall, muscles, tan, dirt brown hair, chocolate eyes, but with short crew cut hair, and, well, being a guy and all.

Hayden was my mom's daughter, pretty and slender. Hayden was a shorter then me, but still stood high in her grade. She has long ashy blonde/red hair, it's a lot prettier then it sounds. Her eyes sparkled blue, and she had an innocent face, very cute, though she hates it when I tell her that. I fell asleep with a simple memory of standing in Aunt Molly's great room, staring up at an old painting, hearing Aunt Molly's sweet soft voice.

"Now, Ella, do you know who this is." I thought about it for a minute, scrunching up my face, I was about… oh, eleven, so I had a reason for being ignorant.

"Well, Ella, that's your great aunt Molly. And her husband, Nathanial Tarny. Greta Aunt Mary died on the Titanic child, along with Nathanial. At the age of 16, it's a sad world, Ella. You know, you look like her, the same eyes, the biggest differences is your disposition, and your skin color. How on Earth you get tan in climates like these, child, will always be a mystery to me. Ah, but Ella, you're my little mystery, now get along." I always remember staring up at Great Aunt Mary, thinking about how much I really did look like her. The thing that set us apart was:

#1 I didn't have a gorgeous boyfriend hooked around my arm.

#2 I wasn't pale like her.

#3 She was slim, and I was muscled and toned.

From the very last day I spent at Aunt Molly's I looked up into Great Aunt Mary's eyes and wondered what her life would be like…. Married at 16, dying at 16….

The annoying beeping intruded my perfect memory of Great Aunt Mary's smiling face, her eyes hooked up onto Great Uncle Nathanial. (Who I could never remember) I groaned and then jumped up, I had school.

"Hayden! School!" I screamed as I stripped down and jumped into the shower, got dressed quickly, not caring what I looked like (ending up in a pair of baggy camouflage shorts, an old black tee shirt, and a camo vest) grabbed my bag, and pushed on my favorite lucky hat. It had a wolf on it, snarling, it had been a gift for me from my camp buddy, Andrew. I never realized how much I missed his stupidity. I stared out at the rainy weather of La Push and felt a pang of homesickness for the cold weather I had grown up in.

"Hayden! Goin to school! Hurry up!" I picked up my skateboard from one of the unpacked boxes and headed out, eager to get it over and done with.

The day passed slowly and I groaned with pure happiness when the girl who had been patiently towing me all around the small school of La Push, announced that lunch was next. I ran to the cafeteria, pulling Michelle, the girl, behind me.

The food was ok, but nothing like Aunt Molly's lunch sacks, and I felt upset about the whole leaving Aunt Molly cause dad was back from the war stuff, and then joining him in his nowhere town, and living in his little old house that he always had for leaves.

My eyes scoped the cafeteria, finally landing on a table in the farthest corner, Michelle noticed my gaze and laughed slightly.

"Noticed them, have you? Well, that one, the big one in the corner, that's Emmet, the pretty one is Rosalie, then next to them is Jasper, the tall one, and the short one, Alice. And across the table, you'll find Edward and Bella, and next to them, that's Lucious, the only single one at that whole entire table. And Nathanial and Mary." I nodded, and she continued. "If I mentioned them in pairs, then they're together. And family bonds:

Bella and Mary Swan. Edward, Emmet, and Alice Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Then Lucious and Nathanial Tarny." I spit out my pop at the boy sitting in front of us and he growled slightly and I shrugged. Michelle laughed and high fived me.

I looked at the Bella girl and saw her staring at me, then whisper to Edward, then it was shared to the table, then they all smiled and I saw some of their figures shake with quiet laughter. They all where very pale, very beautiful, but not what I would find attractive. They had dark circles under their eyes. Each and every eye sported a golden shade, except Lucious, who glared with orangey/red eyes. I saw Bella look behind her and I followed and almost stood up in surprise.

The table held a group of large, muscle filled boys, all tan and laughing very loudly.

"And Them?"

"Original La Push natives. Jacob Black is the biggest one, the one next to him is Quil Ateara, and on the other side, Embry. –ELLY! What are you doing?" I scowled at the stupid nickname and stood up.

"I wanna talk to them. We look alike; I wonder if we might be family, that's all, ok? Michelle?" I asked the petrified girl, then walked away. I sat down at their table.

"Hey."

"Er, Hey." Jacob answered me. I held out my hand to shake his, I felt like being formal, I mean maybe he was like, my big brother?

When his skin touched mine, he recoiled, "Sorry, should have warned you. Health thing…" I murmured quietly.

"Oh, no. It's really normal for us. But… maybe, ummm…. Do you want to go to the La Push Camp Fire tonight?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Great! Andrew will pick you up at 7:00!" Quil answered, then eh laughed, but the bell rang so I couldn't say anything.


End file.
